The new teammate
by Mystories54321
Summary: When Fury says he has an important mission for the avengers they all speculate about what it's going to be until Fury shows up and they discover that their next mission is something they didn't expect at all...
1. Chapter 1

The avengers were all waiting for Fury knowing he should arrive any second, they all wondered what their next mission was and then they heard the door open and they saw Fury standing in the doorway, he was holding a file "everyone meet Clarke", a 15 year old girl with long blonde hair and glittering green eyes came out from behind fury, everyone gave each other looks of confusion not sure what was going on "so what's the mission?" Tony asked "to help her" Fury replied "okay let me get this straight our mission is to help a teen" Tony said "yes" Fury replied "well she's not your average ordinary teen she has telepathy the ability to move things with her mind the ability to see things anyways you get the picture" fury said "how did she acquire this ability" Thor asked "you **should** just read her file it's easier to read what happened to her than explain it" fury said, Fury handed them the file they all read it and they all looked at Clarke who was now playing on her phone "okay Clarke I'm leaving you with the avengers they're gonna help you control your gift" fury said to her, Clarke pretended she didn't her him and just continued playing on her phone fury turned to the avengers "good luck" he said, then he left. Clarke was still on her phone trying not to acknowledge the avengers "okay this is getting ridiculous come on kid talk" Tony said, Clarke looked up from her phone and looked at all the avengers she then put her phone in her pocket then she crossed her arms and looked at them "what, what do you want from me" she asked "hey you can talk" Tony said, Clarke just rolled her eyes "okay Clarke why don't we take on the grand tour of Avengers tower" Nat said "oh goodie" Clarke said sarcastically, everyone filed into the elevator. The tour had taken Clarke everywhere around the tower and by the time they reached the top level they showed Clarke to her room it was very bland no personality to it "wow this is the most boring room of all creation" Clarke said "well you can decorate it as much as you like go as crazy as you want to" Tony said, Clarke yawned she was worn out due to the tour it took all day and she still couldn't remember where everything was "okay well I'm gonna go to bed" Clarke said "okay oh and remember Jarvis is always here too if you need help" Tony said, Clarke gave him a thumbs up and a sarcastic smile then shut her door she then put her backpack on the bed unzipped it and pulled out a tank top and some pajama pants she then put her long hair into a braid then she got under the covers of her bed and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2: The dream & breakfast

Clarke was standing in a lab she looked around and she saw a man and woman lying dead on the floor Clarke ran to them "MOM! DAD!" She screamed, then she heard a man laughing she turned around and saw a dark figure standing in the shadows and then it disappeared and then she looked at a machine and saw the shadowy figure standing next to it she saw a flash of purple light and then she woke up. Clarke was on the floor but she wasn't alone Clint was standing over her "hey are you okay?! Clarke can you hear me?!" He asked panicky, Clarke looked at him she felt her tears rolling down her cheeks she just cried, Clint picked her up and hugged her tightly and protectively even though the two didn't know each other he just held her and Clarke just cried into his chest and she soon cried herself to sleep. When Clarke awoke the next morning she was woken by Jarvis who turned off the blinds in her room letting the sun in she got up and walked down the hallway and she was joined by Clint "did you get any sleep after I left" he asked kindly, Clarke's face turned red she was extremely embarrassed about what happened Clint noticed this and chuckled, "uh yeah...I got plenty...thanks" she said "I'm glad, you were pretty shaken up last night, now come on let's go see what's for breakfast" Clint said, Clarke followed behind him, they reached the kitchen and smelled bacon,eggs and pancakes all of the Avengers filed into the kitchen Clarke watched as they all sat down and Clarke watched Tonys girlfriend Pepper kiss him goodbye "I will see you in three weeks okay..bye guys enjoy the pancakes" pepper said as she left, everyone waved and Clint saw Clarke standing alone he nudged Natasha she looked and saw Clarke too "hey come on over here there's an empty seat just waiting for you" Nat called to Clarke, Clarke looked up and saw everyone smiling at her she very slowly walked towards the table she sat down "okay kiddo how many pancakes would you like now Thor holds the record for eating the most pancakes we always try to beat him so that's why we always have enough food to feed an entire army so you can have as many pancakes as you'd like" Tony said, Clarke looked at him "uh okay I think I'll just start off with two for now" Clarke said, Nat put two pancakes on a plate "do you want any strawberries or blueberries" Nat asked "uh sure I'll take some strawberries" Clarke said, Nat put some strawberries on her pancakes "would like some bacon" Clint asked "yeah" Clarke said, Clint put two strips of bacon on her plate "what eggs you want some" Steve asked "I would love some" Clarke said, Steve put some eggs on her plate "do you want some syrup" Tony asked "yeah" Clarke replied, Tony put some syrup over her food and handed her plate to her and she began eating. After everyone had finished eating everyone went to go get dressed and when Clarke went back to her room she saw a gray tank top with an A on it and black cargo pants she put them on knowing what they for for due to her telekinesis except there weren't any shoes so she was barefoot she walked out of her room and she walked into the living room where all the avengers were "alrighty Clarke let's get to training" Tony said, Clarke smiled nervously wishing she was anywhere but here.


	3. Chapter 3: Training & Posion

Everyone filed into the elevator Tony pressed a button with the letters T.R on it and the elevator went down into the unground training room Clarke was in awe of it there was a pool the size of house there was an obstacle course,a gym,shooting range and then there was a plain room nothing was in there except a closet everyone walked into that room "okay Clarke were going to try a few things today" Tony said, he then walked into the closet and came out with a giant bag of m&amp;ms he opened the bag and then he tossed a bunch of m&amp;ms at Clarke she quickly put her hands up to defend herself and all of the m&amp;ms were floating in midair in front her everyone was amazed even Clarke she slowly put her hands down still keeping her focus on the m&amp;ms and they stayed in midair then she closed her eyes and the m&amp;ms started circling around her and soon every other m&amp;m came from the bag everyone was so amazed and a bit amused even Clarke she did so many tricks with m&amp;ms and after a while she put them all back in the bag everyone clapped and Clarke curtsied and she started laughing. Weeks had gone by and the weeks turned into two months Clarke had a family again and the avengers loved her just as much as she loved them maybe even more everything was going perfect for Clarke. Clarke awoke the next morning she got into her training gear and ran down the hallway and into the kitchen everyone ate their breakfast and then went down to the training room, "okay Clarke ready just like yesterday were all going to through the dodge balls at you and your job is to stop them" Steve said "got it" Clarke said, Tony pressed a button and music filled the gym room Clarke smiled and gave a thumbs up when she was ready and everyone started throwing the dodge balls at her and she managed to stop every single one of them everyone was laughing and joking around having a great time but Clarke became extremely cold but sweat was forming on her face and soon everyone sounded far away and the room started spinning she dropped to the floor everyone ran towards her Thor got to her first he placed his hand on her forehead and everyone else got down on the floor "she's ice cold" Thor said worriedly, so Thor took off his red cape and wrapped Clarke in it he then picked her up everyone ran to the elevator Tony pressed a button with a red cross on it the elevator shot up and soon they were in the infirmary there were doctors already there (they were shield doctors) Thor laid Clarke on a gernie and the doctors rolled her into a room and the avengers followed behind worried about Clarke, the doctors proceeded to hook her up to machines and then one doctor looked up "she's been poisoned!", the avengers all looked at Clarke who now had no color in her face one doctor turned Clarke on her side and Steve noticed a dark tiny tiny bump in the back of Clarke's neck he walked over and checked it out when he touched it black liquid dripped from it and Clarke's eyes shot open Steve showed one of the doctors the bump and they poked it with a needle and more black liquid poured out Clarke began coughing and gasping for air the doctors pushed the avengers out of the room they were waiting outside the door nervously and after a couple of hours a doctor came out "how is she" Thor asked "she's going to be just fine she's resting now you can go see her if you wish" the doctor replied, the avengers walked into the room six chairs had already been set up they all saw Clarke they saw her clammy colorless face and her pale white lips Steve turned to one of the doctors in the room "we were told she was fine but she doesn't look fine" Steve said "well yes she's going to look like that until she wakes up that poison did a number on her in fact here what do you think it is" the doctor said as he passed a vile of the black liquid to Steve and then the doctor left "I've never seen anything like this before have you guys" Steve said, Natasha took it from Steve "oh boy, I've seen this before it's horrible stuff I've seen people injected with it before in fact I was injected with this stuff once I was lucky to have found the injection spot" she said as she stroked Clarke's face "what is it" Tony asked as held Clarke's hand protectively "it's called the night viper it's highly fatal Clarke's lucky that Steve found the injection site" Nat said as she brushed some hair out of Clarke's face, Bruce who was standing at the end of the bed asked why anyone would want to hurt such a sweet kid everyone fell silent nobody knew and it scared them because what if whoever did this to Clarke came back and tried to kill her again "well I'm not leaving her alone" Clint said holding Clarke's other hand "I'm not going to leave her either" Bruce said "I shall stay to help protect her" Thor said while stroking Clarke's forehead "I'm gonna stay too" Nat said "same here I'm staying" Steve said "looks like were all staying and nobody is going to get past the 6 of us nobody is going to hurt Clarke" Tony said holding Clarke's hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery,movies,dreams

Clarke woke up Clint was the only avenger awake they all took turns sleeping Clint saw Clarke's eyes flutter open he walked over to her "well good morning" he said to her, Clarke smiled a weak smile "wh-what happened to me" she asked "you were poisoned kiddo, you scared all of us we thought we had lost our favorite teammate" Clint said kindly, Clarke smiled again "what time is it" she asked "hmm it is...8 am" Clint said "wow, that's pretty early wait what are you doing here why aren't you sleeping" she asked "well we couldn't leave our favorite teammate unprotected" Clint said "wait a minute 'we'" Clarke said, Clarke lifted her head up and saw all the avengers sleeping "I told you that you are our favorite" Clint said kindly, Clarke giggled "do you need anything" Clint asked "I'm actually really thirsty" Clarke said "okay give me a minute" Clint said, he walked over to Natasha and Tony and woke them both up and they saw she was awake "hey kid" Tony said "good morning" Nat said, Clarke smiled at both of them "she wants some water so Tony you and I are going to go get her some and Nat your on guard duty" Clint said "alright let's go" Tony said as he put his iron man helmet on, Clint and Tony left and Nat got onto the large bed with Clarke. Clint and Tony were walking down the hall when they heard someone walking behind them they turned around and grabbed the person walking behind them and pushed him up against the wall it was too dark too see the persons face and the person laughed it was a man "you think she's safe from me you're wrong" the man said cruelly "who are you?!" Tony asked angrily "hmm I guess you could say I'm Clarke's enemy but don't worry I just wanted to come see who I was up against I'll leave her alone...for now" the man said and then he just disappeared. Clint and Tony returned with water for Clarke and while Clarke was drinking Clint and Tony told Nat what had just happened and when they turned around to see Clarke she had color in her face again and they could tell her energy was back since she could now sit up straight on her bed, soon all the avengers woke up and they were briefed on what happened and afterwards they all talked and laughed with Clarke and at 10 am a nurse came in "oh your up well I'm just going to check your vitals and if all's good you are free to go" the nurse said, the nurse checked double checked and triple checked everything was fine "now remember Clarke you need to take it easy okay once your feeling completely back to normal you can resume your daily activities but for now just take it easy okay" the nurse said "don't worry nurse were gonna make sure she takes it real easy" Steve said "alright then she's free to go" the nurse said, Thor picked Clarke up "uh Thor you know I can walk right" Clarke said "yes but you're supposed to be taking it easy" Thor said, Clarke groaned and everyone else laughed. Everyone filed into the elevator and went down to the lounge floor where there were couches that surrounded a plasma screen tv and there was even a minnie kitchen Thor set Clarke down on the couch then got her a blanket "you guys are going to drive me insane you do realize this" Clarke said, everyone laughed then Thor went to the kitchen with Nat the two of them started making some movie snacks Tony put in a movie and Nat and Thor came in with a bunch of snacks and everyone sat down to watch the movie and Clarke laid down on Thor's lap and she slowly fell asleep. Clarke was standing in snow covered woods she was wearing a white and sliver long sleeve shirt gray jeans silver boots that went up to her knees and hair was pulled into a ponytail, she heard the crack of a twig behind her she turned around and saw a shadowy figure she ran through the woods she saw Clint and she grabbed his hand and the two of them ran through the woods and they saw Thor, Nat and hulk running alongside them and soon Clarke felt herself being lifted off the ground by iron man but she was pulled back down to earth by the shadowy figure she was now alone she was scared and she called out for help and then she woke up and saw everyone looking at her concerned "are you okay" Bruce asked "yeah I'm fine it was just a dream...being a telepath is great..." Clarke said sarcastically "well do you wanna watch another movie" Tony asked "yes anything to get my mind off things" Clarke said, Tony put in another movie and they all watched it and had great time but Clarke couldn't get those images out of her head no matter how hard she tried to forget.


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch & Guarding

Two weeks had passed Clarke was now fully recovered and could do things but only if someone was with her the avengers were still worried about her safety so they would take turns guarding her.

Clarke was in the kitchen with everyone eating lunch, a lot was going on everyone was talking with each other and even the tv was on, Clarke thought she might be able to slip away so she started inching slowly towards the exit and once she was close enough she ran and then she ran into her room she started cheering and laughing and then her door opened and Clint was standing in the doorway Clarke groaned and dropped onto her bed.

"can't you guys just give me a minute alone look at me I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" Clarke said,

Clint sat down next to her

"we just don't want you to get hurt we care about you ya know and-" Clint stopped talking and started staring out the window

Clarke noticed this she slowly sat up "Clint what's wrong what is it" she asked nervously,

Clint slowly grabbed Clarke's hand the two of them looked at each other and then the lights in Clarke's room started to flicker

"RUN!" Clint yelled, the two of them jumped of the bed and started running down the hallway Clarke looked behind her and saw a dark shadow following them which caused her to shriek and run faster!

Soon Clint and Clarke reached the kitchen they were both out of breath everyone noticed this

"are you two okay?" Steve asked "what happened?" Thor asked,

but Clint and and Clarke were to busy catching their breath to talk and Clarke brought her knees up to her head and since she was so scared she just started crying,

Clint saw this he crawled over to her and hugged her tightly and he started reassuring her and

everyone caught on quickly Thor gripped his hammer a little tighter, Nat was always ready with a gun, Tony put on his suit

Bruce cracked his knuckles,

Steve had his shield ready and

Clint had his bow and arrows ready but he was too busy calming Clarke down.

Night came everyone was in a guest room there was a bed and a bunch of couches in there everyone moved the couches closer to the bed and Clarke was sitting on the bed she hadn't said a word since lunch and she hadn't smiled either everyone missed her smile and her sweet laugh

"okay we're going to have two awake at a time protecting Clarke and once three hours have passed wake up the next two but if we have any uninvited guests arrive wake everyone one with this horn, okay who wants to take first watch" Tony said

"I will" Steve said

"me too" Clint said

"great once three hours have passed wake up two of us to take your place" Tony said,

Steve and Clint both sat on the bed on both sides of Clarke,

Clarke laid down and fell asleep,

Clarke was standing alone in the woods she had given up calling for help she saw the shadowy figure circling her she was terrified so she laid down in the snow and closed her eyes but when she opened them she saw the shadowy figure standing above her and then she started laughing

"I'm not afraid of you" Clarke said as she stood up

"I am not afraid I have telepathy I have a family friends you you're nothing but a shadow" Clarke said,

Clarke woke up and saw Nat and Thor they both smiled at her

"are you alright?" Nat asked kindly, Clarke nodded her head yes and then she laid back down holding onto Thor and Natasha's hands.

Clarke didn't have any dreams after she woke up and held onto Thor &amp; Natasha's hands, but she didn't sleep very well either she wasn't used to not having dreams.

Hey guys! How do you like my story so far? If you have any suggestions please tell me ;)


	6. Chapter 6: The escape & The dream

The sound of the horn went off everyone woke up right away Clarke saw the shadowy figure and shrieked, she didn't understand why she was so scared of it then she felt someone pick her up it was Thor

"Hold on tight Clarke" Thor said

Clarke was confused but she held on tightly and Thor smashed the window and jumped out of it Clarke screamed Thor laughed and using his hammer they soared down through the ground and they were in the training room.

Clarke and Thor got up they were in a different part of the training room it was a small room to small to do any actual training

"here you're probably going to want to be dressed" Thor said

Thor handed her an outfit that was hanging up inside a closet, Clarke went inside the closet to get changed.

When she came out of the closet the rest of the avengers showed up and Clarke saw herself in a mirror, she was dressed the same way as she was in her dreams she was wearing the white and silver long sleeved shirt, the gray jeans, the silver boots and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail she was very worried now

"Okay we've gotta go like right now" Steve said

Tony walked over to a large blue button he pressed it and the whole room disappeared but an airplane hanger appeared and the ground above them opened up.

Everyone ran into the plane Clint &amp; Natasha went to cockpit and turned the plane on and everybody else buckled into their seats and the plane flew up Clint pressed a button and the ground below the them closed, and then they flew far away from Avengers tower.

Clarke was silent she didn't know what to say or what to do so she tilted her back against the wall she closed her eyes and just one tear rolled down her cheek and she drifted off.

Clarke was standing in the snow covered forest again but she couldn't move but she struggled and kept struggling until she fell down on all fours and then she something right in front her Clarke saw herself lying in front of her she was so confused she didn't understand then she saw the avengers they were calling her name and then Clint looked over and saw her and everyone followed him Clint got down next to Clarke and he picked up her body tears rolled down his cheeks

"sh-she's dead" Clint said

"No no I'm not I'm right here guys! no don't go! come back I'm alive! come back!" Clarke screamed

But the avengers had left it was to late Clarke screamed and cried but then she saw the shadowy figure

"Poor little Clarke looks like you've been abandoned by your so called family huh" the man said

"Leave me ALONE!" Clarke screamed

"Don't get angry with me I'm here to help you I've seen how strong your powers are I want you to join me, what do you say" he said

"Why would I ever join you" Clarke said angrily

Clarke woke up back on the plane gasping

"Are you alright?" Thor asked

"I'm not sure" Clarke said.


	7. Chapter 7:Realization

The plane landed at a big house in the woods, everyone walked out of the plane except for Clarke she stayed in her seat, Clint saw her he walked back over to her

"Hey are you okay" Clint asked

"No...I'm scared I'm really really scared and I know I'm really stupid for being scared but..." Clarke said as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Hey, hold on nobody ever said that it's stupid to be scared, you have every right to be scared but listen to me we are all gonna keep you safe and this place we're at it's a pretty safe place to be" Clint said

"How do you know?" Clarke asked

"Because I grew up here" Clint said.

Clint and Clarke walked out together and walked through the snow and into the house everyone was checking all the rooms making sure everything was secure and Clarke sat on a couch with Clint

"What did I ever do to this person why does he hate me" Clarke asked

"There are just those kinds of people out there who just wanna make people's life's miserable" Clint said, Clarke closed her eyes and she could only hear the mans cruel voice and then she flashed back to memory from when she was 8 and she was at the park with her mom and dad they were all talking having a great time, Clarke loved this memory but the happiness inside her went away when she heard that mans cruel voice echoing throughout her head.

Clarke opened her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks

"Clarke what is it what's wrong" Clint asked

"I-I know who the man is" Clarke said

"who is he" Natasha asked

"My dad" Clarke replied,

Clarke buried her head in her knees and cried.

She cried for a minute but then she looked up she wasn't sad she was angry because she now realized that her dad killed her mom and was now trying to kill her and her new family and she was not about to let that happen she got up off the couch and marched towards the front door she didn't even touch the door she used her powers to slam it open all the avengers weren't sure what was about to happen

"Uh Clarke what are you doing" Bruce asked

"I'm going to see my dad!" Clarke said angrily

Clarke ran out of the house and into the forest and everyone quickly followed after her!


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation & Kidnapping

Clarke ran through the snow covered forest she was alone and she slipped on a patch of ice she landed on her back and that's when she saw him she quickly stood up and watched her dad circled around her then she heard someone calling her name and that's when she saw Clint standing far from her, Clarke started running towards Clint.

Once Clarke was close enough she saw Clint's arm outreached towards her and she grabbed his hand and he pulled her closer to him and the two of them ran hand in hand and they knew they were being followed but Clarke wasn't scared this time she was furious and then she saw the rest of the avengers next to the plane and Clarke realized something, she realized that if she didn't stop her dad now, she would be running her whole life she would never be safe so she let go of Clint's hand and she turned around and faced her dad she threw a rock at him and everyone saw his true form they saw his gray skin his yellow eyes his crazy black hair and he was wearing a completely black suit

"I know who you are and let me just say I hate you more than you hate me" Clarke said

All of the avengers saw her and started running towards her, Clarke saw them

"NO! This is my fight let me deal with this!" Clarke yelled

The avengers all stopped and watched her nervously.

Clarke faced her dad again

"Oh Clarke my dear I don't hate you I only poisoned you and killed your mother because I love you" he said

"You're insane and sick and crazy and I truly hate you" Clarke said

Her dad hit Clarke across the jaw knocking her to the ground

"Now now Clarke is that how we talk to our parents" her dad said

"It is when our parents are crazy" Clarke said,

Clarke stood up and looked up at a tree she closed her eyes and the tree started to shake and then it came crashing down and Tony flew and saved her from being crushed and everyone ran towards the plane but once they reached the plane Clarke's dad was already waiting there and he was able to pull Clarke from Tonys grasp and he pulled Clarke into the plane and a they flew off and the avengers watched helplessly as Clarke disappeared from their sight.


	9. Chapter 9: The rescue

"We have to go after her!" Steve yelled

"If he saw us he would kill her on the spot!" Tony yelled

"We can't just leave her in the hands of her insane father!" Natasha yelled

"HEY! Everyone just calm down we are going to get her back we can track the planes location right Stark" Clint said

"Yeah I'll see what I can do, Jarvis I need a location on that plane where is it...I've got the location she's...not to far she's just a couple hours away this lets go!" Tony said

Clarke was thrown out of the plane into the snow

"You've made me very angry my dear" Her dad said

"And you have made me very angry so we're almost even" Clarke said,

Clarke struggled to get up

"Look at you so weak and pathetic it's so sad" her dad said cruelly,

Clarke just smiled she had a few tricks up her sleeve she then closed her eyes and and a barrier of ice circled around them and it was incredibly strong ice,

Clarke jumped up "you see dad I may be weak and pathetic but I'll tell you one thing I've got pretty cool super power" Clarke said,

Clarke closed her eyes and rocks were floating around her and then all the rocks came together and created a giant rock monster "take him down rocky" Clarke said

The avengers heard the sounds coming from the giant rock monster and soon they upon the giant ice dome that Clarke and her dad were in and Thor hit it just once with his hammer and it all came crumbling down and Clarke was now buried in all that snow! But the good thing was that her dad was also trapped under all that snow

The avengers started digging and digging and soon Clint found her

"I've got her!" Clint yelled

Clint pulled ice cold body out of the snow and everyone came running Thor took off his cape and wrapped it around her then Clint started shaking her trying to wake her up and soon enough her eyes opened

"Ice dome...not one of most brilliant ideas" she said

Everyone laughed then Clint carried her and they all walked away thinking that her dad would freeze to death but they were very wrong


	10. Chapter 10:The fight,The dream & the hug

Everyone was about to get into the plane when they heard Clarke's dad

"YOU THINK A LITTLE SNOW AND ICE CAN KILL ME!" He yelled

Clint laid Clarke down inside the plane and then all of the avengers went to fight him but Clarke's dad was stronger then they thought because he managed to knock out every single one of them even the hulk Clarke stood up she took off the cape and she walked out of the plane and saw all of the avengers no unconscious it didn't make her want to cry it made her angry she closed her eyes but when she opened them they weren't green anymore they were purple Clarke outstretched her arms and it caused the wind to get stronger and dark clouds formed in the sky

"You think you can hurt my family and get away with it!" Clarke yelled

Her dad was actually a little bit frightened he tried to back away from her but she was able to keep him from moving she got closer and closer to him till she was right next to him and then she punched him across the jaw knocking him to the ground and he got back up and was about to hit her when she reached into to the snow and pulled out a sword made of ice

"Did I ever mention how cool my super power is" Clarke said

And began swinging the sword at him and she closed her eyes only for a second and her rock monster returned to help her.

Clarke finally got him pinned down to the ground and she kicked him in the jaw "THAT ONES FOR MOM!" she yelled

Then she jumped on his chest braking a few ribs "THAT ONES FOR NATASHA,CLINT,THOR,BRUCE, STEVE AND TONY" she screamed "AND THIS NEXT ONE THIS ONES JUST FOR YOU" she yelled as she plunged the sword into him killing him.

Clarke fell back into the snow and her ice sword turned back into snow and the dark clouds rolled away and the wind died down and Clarke's eyes faded back to green she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Clarke was standing in her old house in the living room and she heard someone humming and she smelt cupcakes and tears started welling up in her eyes she turned around and saw a woman with short blonde hair beautiful hazel eyes

"...mom.." Clarke said

The woman looked up and smiled

"Hello my love" she said sweetly

Clarke ran and hugged her mom and cried

"Oh sweetie don't cry it's okay I'm here I've got you everything's okay" her mom said sweetly

"I miss you mommy" Clarke said

"I miss you too cupcake" her mom said

"I'm alone now, I don't want to be alone" Clarke said crying

"Hey it's alright you're not alone I will always be with and so will the avengers I promise you, they love you just as much as I do and they're going to take such good care of you I promise" her mom said

"I love you mommy" Clarke said

"I love you too cupcake" her mom said

Then Clarke's mom kissed the top of Clarke's head.

Clarke woke up, she was in the avengers tower in her her room she jumped out of bed ran down the hallway and into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast and she just started laughing and crying all at the same time and everyone turned around and saw her they all jumped up and ran towards her hugged her and nobody wanted to let go.


	11. Chapter 11: Safe at last

(This is very short chapter)

Clarke was sitting on the roof she was alone and she just watched the sky she was finally safe

"You do realize the sun is gonna rise pretty soon normal people are usually asleep" Clint said

Clarke looked up at him and smiled

"1 I'm not a normal person 2 I couldn't sleep, wait what are doing up" Clarke asked

"Well we all came to check on you and you weren't in your room and then Jarvis told us all where you were" Clint said

"Well why don't you guys come join me everyone came a laid down next to her

"So Clarke you think your gonna be okay?" Steve asked

"I don't think...I know I'm gonna be okay" Clarke said

Clarke closed her eyes and just smiled

The end!

Well I hope you guys liked this story if you would be interested in reading more stories about Clarke please let me know! :)


End file.
